Obrigada
by Moonlight Freak
Summary: Brennan não consegue racionalizar os seus recém-descobertos sentimentos em relação ao seu parceiro, Booth, e pensa em se afastar, até que tem uma perspectiva demasiado real de como teria sido se tudo tivesse sido diferente.
1. Out of Control

Fora de controlo.

Era assim que ela se sentia.

Uma parte dos seus pensamentos, e ela tinha de admitir que era uma grande parte, não tinham qualquer lógica, ela simplesmente não os conseguia racionalizar.

Ela podia explicar, logicamente, a atracção física. Quer dizer, bastava olhar para ele para perceber o porquê da sua produção de endorfinas aumentar descaradamente sempre que o olhava. Ou tocava.

O que ela não podia explicar ou racionalizar era o _resto_. A maneira como ele a olhava, o que o sorriso charmoso dele a fazia sentir, o choque que a percorria sempre que se tocavam, a vontade inexplicável de estar sempre com ele, a angústia de não estar perto dele. Tudo isto estava completamente fora das suas capacidades de entendimento, do seu controlo. As coisas que estavam fora do seu controlo assustavam-na, e ela sabia o que fazia em relação às coisas que a assustavam, que ameaçavam quebrar as suas tão preciosas paredes. Fugia.

Mas, era do Booth que se tratava.

Como poderia ela afastar-se dele?

Algo dentro dela ameaçava ruir só de pensar em nunca mais o ver mas, como ela estava acostumada, racionalizou.

Não havia razão. Não era lógico.

Eles eram parceiros. Qual seria o problema de trocar de parceiros? Com certeza existiam melhores agentes, melhores pessoas do que o Booth. _Por favor_, nem ela acreditava no que estava a pensar!

Não valia a pena continuar a matutar, ela odiava matutar!

Por isso, deitou-se e tentou esvaziar a sua mente mas, para um génio, nem a dormir isso seria fácil.

Como seria se não fossem parceiros?

Como seria se, 4 anos antes, ele não tivesse prometido que seriam como Mulder e a Scully?

Como seria se tudo tivesse sido diferente?


	2. Everything Changes

_N/A:_ Eu amo Bones. Parece que a série foi escrita de maneira a preencher todos os meus requisitos! E esta é a minha primeira fic com Bones e no fanfiction, por isso é mesmo muito importante para mim saber o que vocês pensam!

_Aviso:_ Spoilers de 1x101 "Pilot" e 1x109 "The Man In The Fallout Shelter".

_Disclaimer:_ Não, nada relacionado com a série "Bones" da Fox me pertence. Mas se eu tivesse um Booth…

* * *

Brennan tinha acabado de aterrar em DC vinda de Guatemala. Como que para a relembrar da loucura que era trabalhar no Jeffersonian, a loucura que era estar de novo em casa, assim que avistou a sua melhor amiga, Angela Montenegro, ela estava a falar com um assistente do aeroporto com a camisa aberta.

Estava a contar-lhe como tinha corrido a escavação, as descobertas que tinha feito, enquanto se dirigiam para a saída do aeroporto, quando um guarda baixinho e gordo se aproximou delas.

- Dr. Brennan? O Dr. Goodman mandou-me vir recebê-la de maneira a que pudesse informá-la de que vai ajudar o FBI durante esta semana pois foi encontrado um corpo e é necessária a sua experiência para identificar a vítima. Assim, pediu-me ainda que a levasse ao local do crime.

Brennan olhava confusa para o guarda. Era óbvio que era um dos guardas do Jeffersonian, tinha identificação e farda, para além de ser mesmo coisa do seu chefe, Dr. Goodman, oferecê-la para tarefas sem que a informasse.

- Não há problema querida, vai lá identificar o corpo que eu vou andando para o Jeffersonian. Se quiseres até preparo o Goodman para a tua fúria. – disse-lhe Angela antes de lhe dar um abraço suave e sair em direcção ao parque de estacionamento.

Assim que chegou perto do local, um agente do FBI aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Dr. Brennan, eu sou o Agente Especial Mark D'Orey e serei o seu parceiro durante esta investigação.

O Agente D'Orey era bastante alto, 1,90m diria Brennan, magro e com uma estrutura óssea não muito forte, com cabelo e barba curtos castanhos, da mesma cor dos seus olhos, que não lhe transmitiam qualquer sentimento. Vestia um fato preto com uma camisa branca e uma gravata completamente preta. Ela não conseguia explicar porque razão aquela gravata lhe parecia tão…enfadonha. Ele não lhe inspirava qualquer confiança nem lhe dava vontade de o conhecer melhor, de passar tempo com ele, apesar de ele parecer perfeitamente simpático e disposto a ouvir a sua opinião

Brennan acordou dos seus devaneios ao ver que ele continuava com a mão estendida na sua direcção e a sorrir, esperando uma resposta.

- Muito prazer Agente D´Orey. Então, onde posso encontrar o corpo?

Ao longo do dia, a sua indiferença pelo Agente passou a irritação por várias razões.

Na primeira análise ao corpo, ela verificou juntamente com o Zack que a vítima era uma mulher, entre os seus 18 e 20 anos e ainda que era uma tenista, apesar de não terem determinado a raça. O Agente fez questão de questionar todas estas assunções e até mesmo duvidar de algumas delas. Repetiu milhentas vezes enquanto ela reconstruía o crânio de que, se ela fizesse asneira, o seu chefe, Director Cullen, o culparia a ele.

Quando a Angela descobriu, com o "Angelator" que se tratava de Cleo Eller, uma interna no senado que tinha desaparecido e que se suspeitava tinha tido um caso com o senador, o Agente D'Orey recusou-se a interrogar um senador por homicídio baseado num desenho feito graças a um crânio.

Brennan decidiu procurar o senador sozinha, acabando por descobrir que o seu assistente era namorado de Cleo. Assim, quando Zack a informou de que Cleo estava grávida, Temperance deslocou-se a casa do namorado e acusou-o de a ter morto depois de saber que ela o tinha traído e que estava grávida do senador. Quando o FBI chegou ao local, já Ken, o namorado, estava no chão ferido por um golpe de karaté de Brennan, disposto a confessar. Agente D'Orey, obviamente, não achou piada.

- Lamento informá-la, Dr. Brennan, mas não estou disposto a voltar a trabalhar consigo. É impossível compreendê-la! Não respeita as regras! Os cientistas devem ficar no laboratório, convença-se disso!

E deixou o local no seu carro enquanto o assassino era levado.

Algumas semanas depois, antes da véspera de Natal, Temperance estava no limbo a discutir com Angela, vestida de duende, que tentava a todo o custo arrastá-la para a festa de Natal do Jeffersonian.

Brennan estava quase a ceder quando um homem de fato entrou no campo de visão de ambas.

- Calculo que seja a Dr. Brennan, é um prazer conhecê-la finalmente, ouvi excelentes críticas ao seu trabalho. O FBI mandou-me, Agente Especial Jasper Ventury, lamento importuna-la tão perto do Natal, mas receio que necessitemos da sua ajuda na identificação de um corpo encontrado junto de outros provenientes de 1950 mas que não consta na base de dados, para além de transportar uma arma com ele.

Angela rolou os olhos e seguiu sozinha para a festa enquanto o Agente Ventury dava ordens aos guardas para trazerem o corpo e ficando junto de Temperance enquanto ela fazia a primeira avaliação. Brennan percebeu que este agente era bem diferente do anterior. Este era mais baixo, com uma estrutura óssea média mas bem musculado. Era um pouco pálido e louro, com os olhos castanhos e, segundo o que Brennan conhecia dos padrões da sociedade, diria que era bonito. Este não duvidou das suas conclusões, apenas fez muitas perguntas, tentando perceber os seus métodos apesar de não perceber nada de ciência. Era um homem muito curioso. Brennan limitou-se a dar-lhe as explicações antropológicas específicas, não compreendendo quando ele fez um ar muito confuso.

Enquanto Brennan investigava os objectos que acompanhavam o corpo, juntamente com o Agente e o Dr. Goodman, com a Angela de volta para se queixar da sua ausência na festa, o alarme de contágio biológico faz-se soar e todas as portas do laboratório se fecharam.

Zack e Hodgins aparecem molhados e com apenas uma toalha à cintura dizendo que, enquanto cortavam um osso do corpo, uma substância foi libertada, accionando o alarme, e que Hodgins não tinha a máscara colocada.

Conclusão, teriam de passar a noite no laboratório de quarentena, à espera dos resultados dos testes que diriam se alguém tinha sido infectado de alguma forma pela substância. Brennan decidiu continuar a sua investigação. Foi seguida pelo Agente, que parecia muito curioso no interesse dela no facto de terem encontrado dois bilhetes para Paris e uma aliança no corpo. Ventury começou a questioná-la: Com quem passaria ela o Natal, seria noiva, teria sido abandonada, teria vivido em Paris? Brennan elevou as suas paredes ao máximo conforme ele a pressionava, dizendo que não via qual era o interesse dele ou o porquê de ela lhe dever responder.

Quando resolveram o caso e foi confirmado que ninguém tinha sido infectado, o Agente Ventury, pediu para falar com Dr. Brennan e Dr. Goodman em privado.

- O FBI está muito agradecido pela ajuda prestada pelo Jeffersonian neste caso e é provável que volte a pedir a ajuda dos seus experientes cientistas, Dr. Goodman. Pessoalmente, Dr. Brennan, não me parece que voltemos a trabalhar juntos e vou passar ao meu chefe a informação de que será muito complicado arranjar um agente a longo prazo para ser seu parceiro. A questão, doutora, é que você é demasiado fria, se mo permite dizer. As suas capacidades sociais deixam muito a desejar e não me parece que seja possível criar uma relação de confiança consigo já que não se mostra minimamente disposta a partilhar qualquer tipo de informação sobre si ou sobre o seu passado. E isso é muito importante numa parceria. Penso que não dispomos de um agente capacitado o suficiente para trabalhar eficientemente consigo Dr. Brennan, talvez devesse realmente dedicar-se apenas ao trabalho de laboratório.

Ela não se deixou afectar pelo sentimento de raiva que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras do Agente Ventury. Racionalizou. Ele tinha razão. Não havia razão para ser irritada pela verdade. O seu trabalho era ler ossos, sozinha, num laboratório.

Afinal, era disso que ela gostava, certo?

Mesmo quando tudo o resto muda, quando tudo o resto pára, o tempo não.

Ela passou o Natal sozinha.

Uma nova chefe de antropologia chegou ao Jeffersonian e ela apenas não foi despedida quando um caso tinha como principal suspeita uma rapariga órfã porque a Angela falou com a Cam do seu passado.

O seu aniversário passou, e ela não atendeu quando o Russ lhe ligou.

Lançou um novo livro, e com ele acabou a história de Kathy.

O Hodgins e a Angela casaram-se e começaram a viver juntos.

O Zack conseguiu os seus doutoramentos.

Ela vivia no mesmo apartamento.

Quando o FBI precisava de ajuda, a Cam e o Zack iam para a cena do crime.

Não soube nada dos seus pais. Mortos? Fugidos? Felizes?

Recebeu uma chamada.

Cansada da monotonia, aceitou mudar-se definitivamente para a Guatemala e tornar-se sócia de uma escavação com resultados promissores relativamente ao início da espécie humana.

Raramente falava com alguém e passava a maior parte do tempo rodeada de ossos debaixo da terra, pondo o trabalho à frente da alimentação e do sono.

Ela estava cansada. Aborrecida. Sozinha.

Como sempre estivera.

Como sempre estaria.

* * *

_N/A:_ Agora só falta a terceira e última parte... **=D**

Espero que tenham gostado e que me deixem saber a vossa opinião clicando neste botãozinho aqui em baixo. Garanto que, da última vez que testei, ele não mordia!


	3. Thank You

Ela abriu os olhos e a única coisa de que se apercebeu antes de já estar vestida foi que não conseguia parar as lágrimas de cair. A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça enquanto ligava o carro e conduzia até à tão conhecida morada era o nome dele. A necessidade dele.

Correu e subiu até ao apartamento pelas escadas. Não se conseguiria aguentar quieta no elevador, muito menos sem ele a cantarolar.

Bateu à porta com força e insistência e já estava a começar a olhar em volta à procura da "pedra" que "escondia" a chave suplente quando a porta se abriu.

- Bones? O que fazes a…

A única coisa que ele percebeu antes de ter os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço foi que ela estava a chorar.

A única coisa que ela percebeu antes de ter os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele foi aquele brilho nos seus olhos castanhos que a deixava tão feliz.

Apenas demorou um segundo para ele recuperar do choque e corresponder ao abraço apertado que ela lhe oferecia, para ele a envolver pela cintura e a apertar contra o seu peito.

Todas as preocupações, todos os receios de Brennan desapareceram assim que se viu novamente envolvida pelos braços do Booth, pelo calor dele, pela protecção, pelo carinho. Virou a sua cabeça de maneira a conseguir depositar um beijo no pescoço dele, e trilhou um caminho de beijos pela bochecha dele até alcançar a testa. Ele manteve os olhos fechados, surpreendido e confuso, mas satisfeito com aquela demonstração de carinho. Quando sentiu a testa dela encostada na dele, abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os dela a olhá-lo, ainda com lágrimas a cair, e de a ouvir sussurrar " Obrigada Booth".

Limitou-se a olhá-la sabendo que não valeria a pena perguntar porquê, ela diria se quisesse. Ele conhecia-a melhor que ninguém, ele sabia como as coisas funcionavam com ela, ele não a iria pressionar.

- Obrigada por seres o melhor parceiro que alguém pode querer. Obrigada por não teres desistido de mim, por não teres desistido de me compreender. Obrigada por teres sido o primeiro a conseguir compreender. Por continuares a meu lado mesmo comigo a questionar tudo aquilo em que acreditas, mesmo comigo a arranjar-te problemas. Obrigado por me protegeres e me ajudares mesmo quando digo que não preciso, mesmo comigo a não saber viver em sociedade. Obrigada por me abraçares sempre que preciso. Obrigada por estares sempre lá. Obrigada por teres entrado dentro das minhas paredes sem as deitar abaixo. Obrigada por teres ficado depois de entrares. Obrigado por teres sido o primeiro a ficar.

Apesar da falta de treino a dizer o que sentia, Brennan não tinha ensaiado o discurso, apenas dissera tudo aquilo que lhe vinha à cabeça, confiando plenamente em Booth, não se dando ao trabalho de "filtrar" os seus pensamentos.

Ele não conseguia falar, por muito que quisesse, os seus olhos também quase cheios de água. A única coisa que ele poderia dizer era que ela não tinha sequer que agradecer, que ele se preocupava demasiado para não a tentar compreender, que ele a queria por perto demasiado para desistir, que ele a amava demasiado para a deixar.

Mas ele conseguia ver nos olhos dela, que ainda o olhavam, que ela ainda não tinha acabado. Aliás, ele via que ela ainda não tinha dito a verdadeira, a mais importante razão para estar ali, para estar a chorar, mas sabia que ela diria. Ele podia ver o receio dela em dizer o que tinha na cabeça, mas ela tinha de dizer, ela era Dr. Temperance Brennan, ela era a sua parceira, ela iria dizer-lhe. Agora.

- Obrigada por me teres ensinado a amar, Booth.

O choque percorreu-o ao mesmo tempo que os lábios dela encontraram os seus. Demorou outro segundo para que ele reagisse. Um segundo para perceber que a mulher que ele amava o estava a beijar. Um segundo para fechar os olhos e viver aquilo com que tanto tinha sonhado.

Ela nem sequer conseguia acreditar.

Estar nos braços dele, as suas mãos fortes e protectoras na sua cintura a manterem os seus corpos tão próximos quanto a física permitia, os seus lábios nos dele, as suas línguas a dançaram, as bocas a moverem-se num ritmo perfeito, tudo era demasiado _certo_.

Não era como com os outros homens com quem tinha estado, em que lutavam pelo domínio, em que ela tinha de se adaptar a eles. Desta vez, ela parecia simplesmente moldada à imagem dele, feitos para estar juntos desse modo.

Sim, racionalmente, ela sempre soubera que era só um monte de hormonas a mexerem com ela. O que ela acabara de aprender é que era preciso algo mais do que atracção sexual para originar _aquela_ quantidade de hormonas.

- Obrigada por me deixares ser a Bones. – ela disse-o lentamente depois de quebrarem o beijo em busca de ar, encostando de novo as suas testas.

Ele sorriu-lhe da maneira que fazia os seus joelhos parecerem gelatina. Um sorriso que, ela sabia agora, não trocaria por nada. Nem mesmo por uma escavação cheia de esqueletos do Paleolítico. Claro que ela lhe sorriu de volta, mais feliz do que alguma vez se lembrava de ter estado. Mais feliz do que quando ainda tinha uma família. Mas a verdade é que ela agora tinha uma nova família.

- Tens a certeza de que eu não estou a sonhar? Não é que eu me esteja a queixar mas, normalmente, o que tu dirias era algo como "Não me chames Bones!".

Ele disse-o em tom de brincadeira, mas a curiosidade era real. Já para não falar da expectativa, do medo. Medo de que tudo mudasse de manhã, medo de que ela mudasse de ideias, medo de que ele estivesse, realmente, a ter o melhor sonho da sua vida.

Temperance deu-lhe um empurrão enquanto o insultava e se ria, mas Booth agarrou-a e acabaram por cair deitados no sofá dele.

- Eu não digo isso há anos Booth. E não, não estás a sonhar. Eu estou aqui e, mesmo que tentes, duvido que me consigas fazer ir embora. Demorei demasiado tempo a perceber o quanto tinhas alterado a minha vida, qual teria sido o resultado se não o tivesses feito. Perdi demasiado tempo à procura de realização pessoal nos locais errados, sem ver que tinha toda a felicidade que poderia sonhar ao alcance do meu toque. Eu… - Disse-o enquanto punha os braços em volta do pescoço dele, deitada sobre ele, nunca quebrando o olhar. Expressando o melhor que podia algo que não compreendia: sentimentos. Mas ela estava sem dúvida a começar a compreender, ele tinha toda a sua fé nisso. - …Eu nem sequer acredito que vou dizer isto mas, eu amo-te.

Booth limitou-se a olhá-la, piscando ritmicamente, o seu cérebro totalmente em branco, apesar do seu coração quase ter falhado uma batida. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de dizer que o amava?

- Mesmo tendo em conta o facto de não ser nenhuma perita em relacionamentos, acho que agora era a altura em que dizes que também me amas ou em que dizes…- ela nem acreditava no quanto a segunda possibilidade a magoava - …que não me queres, que queres que continuemos só parceiros, ou…

Ele silenciou-a com um beijo rápido e carinhoso, rindo-se para ela, não acreditando nas suas incrivelmente más capacidades de percepção.

- Tu não tinhas mesmo percebido, pois não? Não tinhas percebido que eu estou estupidamente apaixonado por ti há mais tempo do que podes imaginar? Não te apercebeste do esforço que eu fazia de todas as vezes que estávamos juntos, de todas as vezes que falavas dos teus encontros, de todas as vezes em que te rias, para não te tocar, para não te beijar, para não te despir e fazer amor contigo, mostrar-te que te amava, gritar para o Mundo que eras minha. Só minha. A _minha_ Bones.

Apesar das lágrimas que lhe toldavam a visão, ela tinha o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto. Não conseguiu impedir os seus lábios de se voltarem a colar nos do sexy agente do FBI que, já há muito tempo, era seu.

Separaram-se e ela apoiou o queixo no peito musculado dele enquanto os seus dedos acariciavam o seu cabelo.

Ela olhou para ele intensamente durante alguns momentos. Ele quase conseguia ver o cérebro dela a trabalhar e a satisfação que lhe causava a conclusão a que chegara.

- Em que estás a pensar?

- Estou a pensar que está na altura de me ensinares a quebrar as leis da física, Booth.

**Fim**

* * *

_N/A:_ E pronto…Acabada **xD **Como já tinha dito, foi a minha primeira experiência no mundo Bones e eu gostava mesmo mesmo, mesmo muito de ter algum comentário sobre ela.

Nem que seja em branco, deixem-me uma **_review_** para que eu saiba que leram. Nem que seja para me dizer para eu encontrar um novo hobbie porque não dou uma para a caixa a escrever! Deixavam-me mesmo muito feliz **=D**

Cheers .V.


End file.
